Systemic Lupus Erythematosus(SLE) is a disease of great variability whose prevalence, morbidity, & mortality have been found to be higher in minority groups. This proposal explores factors underlying higher morbidity in minorities with SLE by examining the relationship of socioeconomic, demographic, cultural, immunogenetic, & clinical variables to early outcome in an inception cohort study of Hispanic, African American, & Caucasian SLE patients from 2 geographical area (Houston, TX and Birmingham, AL).